Son Seul Ami
by SweetieDonut
Summary: AU 4x13. Qu'arriverait-il si Arthur aurait poursuivit Merlin dans les tunnels aux faubourgs d'Ealdor plus tôt? Que penserait-il de la confrontation entre lui et Agravaine? Et comment fera-t-il face à cette révélation alors qu'ils reprennent Camelot? Histoire de révélation, amitié seulement. Histoire traduite de l'original anglais de CaptainOzone, avec sa permission!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Bonjour! Alors ceci est une histoire d'amitié et de secrets écrite originalement en anglais par CaptainOzone. Elle est mon auteure préférée sur ce site alors je lui ai fait demande et elle m'a donné permission de traduire cet histoire pour elle afin que son histoir puisse être partagée avec a communautée francophone!

C'est un peu une exercise pour pratiquer mon français puisque je n'ai plus souvent la chance de l'utiliser alors s'il y a des erreurs (surtoutavec les vrigules!), s'il vous plaît, hésitez pas de me l'indiquer! Merci et j'espère que vous aimiez cet histoire autant que moi!

-Sam

**Scène 1: Dans les cavernes**

Alors que l'ombre des flambeaux des torches vascillaient sur les murs de la caverne étroite, seul le léger crépitement des flâmes, l'égoutement d'eau des stalagmites et stalactites et le doux son de leurs pas perça le silence épais accompagnant le groupe épuisé sur leur route à travers les tunnels aux faubourgs d'Ealdor.

Arthur, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'occuper d'où Merlin les menait, se trouvait maintenant à la queue de la partie, se vautrant dans le désespoir et la tête remplie d'idées plus noires encore que les ombres de la cave dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient présentement.

Il arrivait toujours à se retrouver dans de telles situations, n'est-ce pas? Trahi. Perdu. Craignant pour les vies et futures de son peuple et de ses amis. Fuyant pour sa vie avec une troupe dépareillée-une troupe compromise de son serviteur trompeusement idiot, deux contrebandiers, l'un dédaigneux et réticent et l'autre étonnamment fidèle,et une femme qui lui apportait à la fois de la joie irrépréssible et la douleur ingérable-une troupe qui était son seul espoir de récupérer ce qu'il a si honteusement perdu...

Il pourrait tirer tellement de parallèles entre cette situation et celle qu'il expériença il y a plus d'un an qu'il en fut rappelé de force et il fut rempli d'une nausée accablante. La trahison d'Agravaine le coupa aussi profondémment que celle de Morgana lorsqu'elle prit Camelot avec l'aide de sa soeur Morgause; le désespoir irrépréssible de leur prédicament présent était tout aussi taxant, tout aussi épuisant, tout aussi tragique et horrible. La sagesse de Merlin était tout aussi inspirant ainsi que son courage interminable et son soutient inébranlable. Il y avait tout autant de cotes indéniables et de raisons de perdre tout espoir.

Mais il y _avait_ quelque chose de différent, cette fois: Son peuple était à la mercie de Morgana, chassés de leurs foyers et dans la clandestinité ou _morts_... à cause de lui et lui seul.

Il fuyait son propre royaume-un royaume qu'il a _échoué_ de protéger-et désertait son peuple à Morgana et Hélios...

Il ne méritait pas d'être leur protecteur ni leur Roi. Il ne méritait pas leur loyauté, leur amour ni leur confiance. Il ne méritait pas l'encouragement et les regards remplis de force, détermination et d'espoir que lui envoyait constamment Gwen et Merlin le cours de leur voyage ni la fidélité naissante d'Isolde.

Les insultes à peine voilées et les accusations de Tristan, par contre, n'étaient rien de moins que la vérité. Chacuns d'eux le perça comme la lame d'un poignard mais il savait que chaque blessure était bien méritée.

La doute de soi tourbillonait dans ses pensées et la culpabilité serrait son coeur. Il auraut dû être là; Il aurait dû se battre et tenir à Camelot dans son temps de besoin. Il comprenait la décision hâtive de Merlin et les actions déshonorants qu'il a prises pour le faire sortir du château; Il était blessé et il y avait peu d'espoir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait changer le cours de la bataille. En fait, une partie de lui était _reconnaissante _ que l'idiot a été si débrouillard et créatif à échapper leurs agresseurs mais ceci ne pouvait banir le poison sombre de doute se glissant et se tortillant dans son âme même.

À la pensée de Merlin, une affection soudaine lui réchauffa le coeur et lui permetta de surmonter brièvement l'obscurité dans lequel il se noyait. L'image des yeux compatissants et tenaces du jeune homme dégingandé joua derrière ses paupières et ses assurances douces et certaines ainsi que la confiance passionnée de ses conseils résonnèrent dans sa mémoire.

Parfois, il se demandait ce que voyait Merlin en lui, ce qui le rendait si loyal, si vif à offrir sa vie et tout risquer pour lui, ce que c'était qui le rendait... _Merlin._

Arthur était de la royauté; il était accoutumé aux gens s'inclinant devant lui et obéissant son vouloir. Ses sujets lui était liés de cette façon. Camelot elle-même était formée sur des morales intenses de loyauté, responsabilité au devoir et de chevalerie et les chevaliers ainsi que les sujets étaient tous basés autour de ces morales. Toute sa vie, il a appri, agi et grandi pour remplir ce rôle et incarner ces croyances au mieux de sa capacité et caractère. Son père ne s'attendait jamais à rien de moins que ces hautes valeurs de son fils et de ses hommes, après tout.

Mais Merlin était différent.

Diable, aucun _serviteur_ n'a _jamais_ été assez dépendable ou assez courageux pour suivre lui ou n'importe quel autre chevalier en bataille. Les serviteurs ne pouvaient se défendre puisque leur emploi était de nettoyer, coudre et s'incliner (pas que Merlin ne lui a jamais démontré ce niveau de respect de toute façon). Ils étaient une _responsabilité_ si jamais ils étaient forcés sur le champ de bataille, mais Merlin...

Merlin était tout mais pas faible. Malgré que le serviteur était presqu'inutile avec une épée, il lui avait prouvé il y a seulement quelques jours auparavant qu'il était étonnamment bon coup avec une arbalète et Arthur avait récemment remarqué comment _rapide_ était l'imbécile maladroit lorsqu'il ne trébuchait pas sur ses propres pieds. Il était courageux et gardait le niveau dans la face du danger. Il était dépendable, altruiste, débrouillard et même-quand il ne fesait pas l'idiot complet, c'est-à-dire - _intelligent._

Avoir Merlin à son côté lui a toujours semblé si naturel et _bien _que seulement maintenant se rendit-il compte de combient étrange et non conventionnelle c'était. Merlin, se souvient-il avec un choc, n'était même pas originaire de Camelot et il n'avait jamais _demandé_ pour l'emploi de devenir le serviteur d'Arthur.

Pourtant, il était là avec ses yeux profonds et uniques, son sourire rayonnant et toqué ainsi que tout ses bizarreries et maniérismes à la fois ennuyeux et attachants, avec son méchant sens de l'humour et sa langue acérée, avec son habitude notoire de découvrir chaque complot contre le royaume et arrivant à être celui sachant comment corriger tous les torts et surtout, avec tout les qualités qu'Arthur admirait dans un homme. Merlin avait _toujours _été là.

Spontanée, la mémoire de l'éboulement dans lequel il a cru perdre Merlin à jamais et ensuite le souvenir de son visage givré, pâle et glacial lorsqu'il fut touché par le Dorocha traversèrent son esprit et il frémi.

Jamais encore.

Arthur leva les yeux du sol rocheux du tunnel pour contempler le derrière de la tête foncée et ébouriffée de Merlin qui balançait rythmiquement avec sa démarche dégingandé et familière à la tête de leur file. Il fut traversé d'une ruée d'affection pour le jeune homme.

Malgré son statut de paysan, Merlin était l'homme le plus noble qu'Arthur connaissait. Il pourrait faire des erreurs, il pourrait l'insulter et le taquiner sans fin, il pourrait l'irriter à distraction mais il n'y avait personne à qui Arthur fesait plus confiance et il n'y avait personne qu'il préfèrerait avoir à son côté. La trahison d'Agravaine le lui avait prouvé une fois pour toutes; il ne pouvait plus le cacher ni le nier.

Il y avait quelque chose de _plus_ là. Ce n'était seul le devoir et la loyauté pour lesquels Merlin demeurrait à ses côtés à travers les événements horribles et les missions dangereuses, à travers les journées à endurer sa mauvaise humeur et sa moquerie dédaigneuse et Arthur sentait qu'il avait connu ceci depuis longtemps... Non, ce qui conduisait Merlin était quelque chose bien plus précieux et tenace: l'amitié.

Oui, un serviteur était l'ami du Roi, et après tout ce qu'il a fait enduré le jeune homme mince, c'était un miracle que Merlin le considérait un ami du tout en retour.

Quel sorte d'ami était-il, de toute façon? Merlin _savait_-enfin, il insistait que lui et Gaius _soupçonnaient_, mais Arthur connaissant la vérité-qu'Agravaine le trahissait (Parfois, il avait même raison de croire que Merlin a connu de la trahison de Morgana bien avant lui), mais qu'a fait Arthur? Temps et temps encore, il a raillé contre sa sagesse, ignoré son conseil et lui a crié de le laisser seul. Il a repoussé Merlin, grognant et fumant d'infuriation intense contre l'idiot qui refusait de garder son nez ou il avait affaire et a plutôt embracé son oncle qui s'est avéré être l'homme qui travaillait contre lui et tout ce qu'il représentait. Et puis il y avait toutes les fois que Merlin fut à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement blessé par sa faute et par ses erreurs...

Pas pour un instant Merlin le lui a reproché. Gwen aussi-enfin, il préfère ne pas penser à elle.

Il l'aimait encore. Ciel, qu'il l'aimait! Mais, avec l'image de Lancelot l'embrassant et de son visage strié de larmes réapparaissant dans ses pensées, il se souvena de ce qui prévenait leur union et il dû repousser l'amour indéniable et la douleur irrépressible qui se luttaient pour la dominance en lui.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla pour la voir à Ealdor... ça ne lui importait plus. Pour un moment bienheureux, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu _c'était _arrivé. Rien ne pouvait changer ceci, mais alors rien ne pouvais changer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Ils étaient tous deux ici avec lui: Merlin et Gwen. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus-ceux qui trillaient aux cordes sensibles de son coeur plus qu'aucun autre, ceux pour lesquels il donnerait sa vie mille fois et plus, ceux auxquels il devait le plus-étaient ceux qui risquaient leurs vies pour _lui_ et ceux sans lesquels il ne pourrait vivre.

Il était indigne d'eux. Merlin, le meilleur ami qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer avoir et Gwen, l'amour de sa vie... Il les laissait tomber aussi honteusement qu'il a laissé tomber son peuple.

Ce qui le mena à cercle complet: Comment _diable_ se sortirerait-ils de ce dégat?

Arthur fut tiré soudainement de ses pensées par un hoquet de surprise venant de soi Isolde ou Gwen et chacun d'eux, entendant l'écho de pieds bottés derrière eux, figea et pivota pour faire face à la direction du son.

Ils arrivaient.

Avec un pincement d'effroi et le coeur battant, Arthur dit d'un ton bourru à Merlin, "Tu m'a donné l'impression qu'on les avaient perdus."

"Je croyais que c'était le cas."

Si celà avait été un autre moment, Arthur aurait peut-être un commentaire sarcastique ou deux à offrir, il aurait peut-être roulé les yeux à l'inutilité de Merlin, mais le ton de sureté dans sa voix, couplé avec le danger approchant le débarrassa d'un tel plaisir idiot. Plutôt, son esprit cherchait à faire prise sur une idée, n'importe quel idée pour les sortir de là sains et saufs.

"Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour nous attraper," Tristan grogna à voix basse.

Arthur senti l'espoir le quitter mais aussitôt, Merlin offrit, "Je retournerai."

Le Roi fugitif regarda Merlin, avançant déjà à grandes enjambées déterminées vers le danger. La force de l'affirmation de son serviteur maigre le laissa sous le choc, et la vitesse avec laquelle les événements se déroulaient ainsi que la vitesse du deuxième choix généreux de Merlin d'essayer de perdre leurs suiveurs le laissa légèrement désorienté. "Que pourras-_tu_ faire?"

La réplique de Merlin était instantannée, simple et sérieuse. "Créer une diversion."

Arthur leva une main pour l'arrêter. "C'est trop risqué," protesta-il immédiatement, la poitrine embardée. _Trop de choses pourraient mal tourner_. Ses yeux cherchèrent nerveusement les tunnels derrière lui.

"Je connais ces tunnels plus qu'Agravaine," Merlin disa rapidement.

Pour une raison étrange ou une autre, Arthur ne prit pas cette déclaration comme une consolation.

Fourrant sa torche dans les mains gantées de son Roi, Merlin commanda, "Tu _continues."_

"Merlin," commença Arthur. Il prit pause soudainement, étudiant le visage de son ami avec vigilance. Ces yeux bleus orageux n'étaient remplis que d'une détermination absolue, de conviction et d'une volonté têtue et alors que les yeux de Merlin-brillant maintenant d'une petite curiosité envers le ton concerné et sa longue hésitation-examinèrent en retour le visage de son Roi, Arthur retena un soupir.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait changer l'idée de son serviteur têtu et avec un peu de son ancien humour-qui cachait sa véritable préoccupation-lui revenant, Arthur commanda finalement, "Ne fait rien de stupide."

Les yeux implacables de Merlin déviés vers les bruits approchants, haussa les sourcils, un sourire espiègle déséquilibré se répartit sur son visage et il demanda à la fois innocemment et malicieusement, "Moi?"

Arthur le suivi des yeux, inquiet et impuissant alors que Merlin rebroussa chemin rapidement, son ombre disparaîssant avec son maître lorsqu'il tourna un coin dans le tunnel.

"Viens, Arthur," Isolde disa doucement.

Voyant que le Roi n'avait ni bougé, ni répondu, Tristan chuchota, "Que fais-tu?"

Arthur continua de regarder vers le coin derrière lequel Merlin venait de disparaître. "Merlin," répéta-il d'une voix rauque.

"Il connais les tunnels, il trouvera son chemin," essaya Tristan.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Arthur le détournait. "Je vais après lui," disa-il d'une voix ferme qui suggérait qu'aucun argument ne se fera.

Il ne fit plus que quelques pas avant que Tristan dit sous son souffle, "Pour un serviteur?"

La rage remplit Arthur à ces mots et il chancela, presque prêt à se retourner et le frapper au sol pour avoir pensé de Merlin avec de tel condescendance alors qu'il essayait, une fois de plus, de faire perdre la piste à leurs pousuiveurs sans égard pour son propre bien-être afin qu'ils puissent s'échapper inaperçus et incontestés.

Mais après avoir entendu la voix douce de Gwen dire avec fierté, "Vous avez tort de lui," il continua rapidement, réalizant qu'il avait mal interprété la question de Tristan.

Le contrebandier ne questionnait pas sa décision de poursuivre _un serviteur _mais plutôt le fait qu'il poursuivait Merlin _du tout._ Étrangement, ceci ne le dérangeait pas de moitié que son interprétation précédente et ce fut oublié en un instant.

Merlin était plus qu'un serviteur. Il était un idiot et s'il ne s'en rapprochait pas bientôt, Arthur avait le présentiment qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'encore plus que stupide.

Il n'avait pas tort.

Brusquement, d'une distance courte, il entendit un cri fort, odieux et ouvertement gai de: "OH, BONJOUR!"

Arthur recula au volume de la voix de Merlin et, maudissant sous son souffle, il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à une impasse et il étouffa la flame de sa torche dans l'espoir qu'il ne s'avèrerais pas être dans le chemin de Merlin ni une distraction inutile alors qu'il menait le groupe de Southrons sur une chasse à travers les passages tortueux.

Se glissant derrière un rocher saillie convénient juste à l'extérieur de la chambre formée par le cul-de-sac, Arthur se cacha et saisi la poignée de son épée, prêt à écouter pour ou peut-être même voir où Merlin menait la partie de suivi et prêt à passer à l'action s'il perçoit qu'il ne soit en grand danger.

Presqu'immédiatement, comme était généralement attendu des idées les plus stupides, tout est allé terriblement mal.

Avec la lumière du feu dansant violemment derrière lui, Merlin sprinta dans la chambre même à l'extérieur duquel il était caché et il dérappa un peu avant d'arrêter devant le mur de roches bloquant accès plus profond aux tunnels.

Arthur senti son coeur se serrer d'appréhension alors que Merlin scanna frénétiquement le mur de l'impasse et il ressenti un groupe de six hommes dépasser sa cachette. Le soucis remplissant sa poitrine était si profond qu'il se senti comme s'il allait être malade. Avec des demi-fous fantasmes de meurtre pour les traîtres, il était impatient de se révéler et de soutenir Merlin contre son oncle et presqu'une demi-douzaine de soldats, mais le chasseur et défendeur logique en lui calma méticuleusement ses pensées frénétiques.

Il ne serait d'aucune assistance à Merlin s'il perdait l'élément de surprise et il se fit promire qu'il ne bougerait pas à moins qu'ils étaient sur le point d'attaquer. Attentivement, il leva les yeux afin qu'il puisse voir par-dessus le rocher.

"Merlin," Agravaine appela fortement. "Merlin!"

Lorsque Merlin se détourna enfin du mur pour fair face à Agravaine, Arthur le reconnu à peine. Son visage crasseux était définit avec l'indifférence, gardé et très, très froid; ses yeux étaient durs et presqu'impitoyables, mais Arthur connaissait assez Merlin pour percevoir une petite nervosité derrière le masque qu'il portait. Par contre, encore plus profond que le masque, plus profond que la nervosité, Arthur vi la colère purulente comme une tempête.

C'est à ce moment qu'il compris que Merlin ne mettait pas un air de bravade; sa colère était réel-aussi réel que le Roi n'avait jamais vu auparavant- et un frisson involontaire glissa le long de sa colonne au message visible dans ces yeux. La colère de Merlin était toujours insignifiante-à la fois au Roi et au serviteur lui-même-et il ne dépassait jamais au delà de la frustration (dans la mesure où savait Arthur). Il avait pensé que c'était presqu'impossible pour lui de supporter la mauvaise volonté ou la haine si profonde envers quiconque. Ici, cette croyance fut refutée et il espérait qu'il ne devrait jamais voir ce rage, même caché comme il l'était, dirigé vers lui.

"Où est Arthur?" Agravaine exigea.

Arthur se figea instinctivement, et supplia silencieusement Merlin de dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, même la vérité... _Ça n'importe pas, _son esprit hurlait en vain, _sauves-toi, Merlin! Fout le camp de là!_

Il aurait dû mieux savoir que de sous-estimer Merlin, mais s'il ne s'attendait à quelque chose, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il dit ensuite.

"Soyez prudents," Merlin averti doucement.

Agravaine sembla décontenancé pour juste un moment, mais la surprise d'Arthur dura plus longtemps avant qu'il ne fu pris d'incrédulité. _Que diable fais-tu, Merlin? Es-tu mental?"_

_"_De quoi parles-tu?" questionna son oncle avec méfiance, yeux dardant de droite à gauche. Apparemment, il se décida et réaliza qu'évidemment, Merlin bluffait et ses yeux sombres perçèrent encore le serviteur acculé d'un regard impatient. "Où est Arthur?" il répéta sévèrement.

Merlin évita ses yeux, brassa les pieds et souffla un soupir, le coin de sa bouche se levant d'une réticence tenace.

"Dis-moi," le traître commanda avec l'air de tolérance d'un enfant gâté de mauvaise conduite. Il parla à Merlin comme si l'homme plus jeune était... un imbécile complet et un fou dépourvu d'intelligence. "Maintenant!"

Le visage de Merlin n'avait pas faibli de son masque d'indifférence même une fois, et Agravaine ajouta, avec l'indice d'un sourire dans sa voix, "Où je devrai de tuer."

Alors que le coeur d'Arthur battait à tout rompre, Merlin surveilla stoïquement les hommes qui l'entouraient, comme s'il les _comptaient_... ou possiblement les jaugeant pour ménace légitime.

Le Roi, tremblant d'inquiétude et d'anticipation, glissait justement son épée de son fourreau en préparation lorsque Merlin commença à secouer tranquillement la tête de gauche à droite, indiquant son refus ferme à la demande.

Bouche bée, Arthur demeura immobile tandis que Merlin rencontra les yeux d'Agravaine de front et dit, sans vantardise ou même de présomption, mais encore dans ce même ton doux et sombre, "Je ne penses pas."

Les sourcils d'Agravaine se levèrent, ne percevant sans doute Merlin comme rien de plus qu'insolent et il exhala un très petit rire d'amusement. _Ah, oui?_ semblaient-dire ses yeux sans mots.

Il pris un pas en avant avec l'intention de lui relever le défi...Les muscles d'Arthur se tendirent, et la sueur perla sur sa tempe...

Avant que son oncle ait mis le pied sur le sol, les yeux de Merlin s'enflammèrent d'une lumière dorée et les six hommes furent envoyés voler dans les airs et s'écraser au sol de roche.

La main d'Arthur relâcha son épée pour serrer contre sa bouche et, la poitrine haletante, il recula de hâte de la scène, s'arrêtant seulement quand son dos rencontra le mur seulement quelques mètres derrière lui.

Merlin... Merlin avait la magie.

Il a fallu ce qui lui semblait un temps interminable pour Arthur d'absorber pleinement cette révélation. Merlin, son Merlin, son serviteur, son _idiot_... un _sorcier_. _Un sorcier qui, sans même un mot, a jeté six hommes deux fois sa grosseur dans les airs...et les a tués. _La manifestation de puissance par son serviteur était complètement déconcertante.

Une ruée de colère amère le traversa. La magie était dangereuse; La magie était maléfique. La magie avait tué ses deux parents et avait tourné Morgana contre eux tous. C'était illégal et une trahision. Ses dents étaient serrés si forts qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire. Quel idiot il avait été! Comment longtemps ce _sorcier_ se cachait-il sous son nez? Depuis combien de temps pratiquait-il ces arts sombres détestés? Que _diable_ fesait-il à Camelot et pourquoi _diable_ était-il son serviteur?

Soudainement, toute la colère s'emporta pour être remplacée par une énorme tristesse. Ceci était _Merlin._

Si la trahison de Morgana ou d'Agravaine avait été douleureuse, ceci... ceci était _l'agonie._

_Maudit, pourquoi, Merlin? _Arthur se chuchota-il à lui-même. _Depuis quand tu me trahis? Depuis quand tu me joues? _Il senti quelques larmes fuir des coins de ses yeux, et il les serra fermés, essayant de repousser de force les flots rugissants de douleur qui s'écrasaient contre lui encore et encore et _encore_.

Son seul, plus grand ami... un traître. Est-ce que tout qu'était Merlin... un mensonge? Étaient tous leurs rires et toutes leurs conversations fausses? Y-avait-il quoi que ce soit au sujet de leur amitié qui était réel ou vrai?

_Non. Ça ne se pouvait pas... N'est-ce pas?_

Il se rappela des mémoires de Merlin: tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, tout ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui, chaque bout et morceau de leurs aventures et histoire, toutes ses réflexions antérieures...

Son refus était plus confiant cette fois, et avec chaque milliseconde de pus, il devenait de plus en plus sûr.

Merlin ne l'avait jamais une fois trahi, jamais une fois laissé tombé ni n'avait-il jamais arrêter d'avoir confiance en lui. _Tout je sais_ avait-il dit, à la fois sage et espiègle, lorsqu'Arthur avait premier exprimé son doute de soi, il y a quelques jours, _c'est que pour tous tes défauts, tu es honête et courageux et sincère. Et un jour, tu sera le plus grand Roi ce pays n'ait jamais connu..._ et tout deux la voix douce et sage et le ton insolent et toqué porta, continua et fit écho à travers sa mémoire.

Même alors que plus et plus d'évidence de magie venait à lumière, Arthur sû au fond de son coeur, peu importe combien il peut ou non désapprouver de et même craindre et haïr la magie de Merlin, que Merlin lui-même n'était pas un traître.

Mais... mais rien ne fesait de sens, il réalisa confus. La magie,il savait, était maléfique et par ce logique, _Merlin_ était maléfique. Il connaissait bien la tromperie et les astuces malfaisantes des sorciers, ayant vu ceux de Morgana et amplement d'autres d'expérience personnelle, mais Merlin... Il ressenti une forte pointe de honte pour avoir cru pour un seul instant que Merlin était maléfique, pas après tout ce qu'il avait risqué pour lui et pour Camelot.

Merlin était presque l'antithèse du mal. À l'instant, il avait peut-être utilisé sa magie pour tuer, mais c'était en défense de sa propre vie et en protection des vies de ses amis qu'il l'avait utilisé pour prendre les leurs. Était un chevalier, épéiste ou Roi différents à cet égard?

Tout d'un coup, le monde sembla arrêter de tourner et le temps, qui était déjà rampant, s'arrêta complètement.

Il compris.

Juste après que Gaius s'était assez récupéré pour lui parler après son enlèvement, quelques semaines passés, il avait admis qu'il avait protégé le vieux sorcier-le vieux sorcier avec les yeux trop familiers-dont la magie avait accidentellement tué son père. _J'ai choisi de le protéger, _il avait murmuré en explication. _Je craignais que vous le recherchiez et l'exécutiez. Ceci aurait été une grave erreur. Le sorcier n'a pas tué ton père. Il a essayé de tout son pouvoir pour le sauver._

Arthur avait été confus et un peu perturbé d'entendre ceci, et ça a occupé son esprit plus souvent qu'il aimerait admettre, mais rien ne le perplexa plus que ses mots suivants.

_Contenu dans ce grand royaume est une riche variétée de personnes, avec une gamme de différentes croyances. Je ne suis pas le seul cherchant à vous protéger. Il y a plusieurs plus qui ont confiance en le monde que vous cherchez à créer. Un jour, vous allez apprendre, Arthur. Un jour, vous allez comprendre... à quel point ils vous ont aidés._

Aujourd'hui était cette journée. Il comprenait et il savait. Il comprenait, et il se demandait pourquoi qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Pour l'un, si ce discours émouvant et puissant n'était pas dédié à et pour Merlin, Arthur mangerait ses bas, mais plus notablement, si Merlin n'était pas mauvais à cause de la magie, alors par cette logique, la magie elle-même n'était pas immuablement mauvaise...

Cette découverte et réalization ne changeait pas une seule chose. Merlin était toujours Merlin et encore l'homme qui lui était devenu si fraternellement aimé.

Bien sur, Merlin avait menti à propos de son secret, mais Arthur pouvait voir pourquoi et ne lui en voulais pas dans le moindre de sa méfiance et son effroi. Personne, moindrement Arthur, ne lui avait jamais donné la chance d'avouer la vérité.

C'était une épiphanie _merveilleuse_. Elle était nouvelle et fraîche, goûtant la première pluie du printemps et sentant comme... _la magie_, la force-même qui avait toujours été avec lui. Il avait toujours ressenti sa présence, mais il n'a jamais pu la décrire. Elle était dorée, un bouclier de protection sécuritaire, un ange guardien secrèt, et il savait maintenant ce que c'était vraiment: Merlin et sa magie.

Soudainement, Arthur fut surmonté de l'étrange envie d'éclater d'hystérie. Il n'avait jamais pu figurer Merlin, et même maintenant que tout était révélé et que presque chaque question qu'il n'avait jamais eu concernant Merlin était répondue, il reconnu qu'il ne le pourra jamais, même si une curiosité intéressée et une soif d'en savoir plus s'était emparée de lui.

Comment, quand et pourquoi Merin avait commencé à étudier la magie lui était un mystère, mais ce n'était aucun mystère que seul lui serait assez idiot pour le faire à Camelot, sous son nez.

Le temps se rattrapa de lui lorsqu'un des enemies que Merlin avait lançé si spectaculairement avec sa magie, remua et haleta bruyamment.

Paupières battant ouvertes, Agravaine fixa Merlin avec un regard à partie égale de perplexité et d'incrédulité. Les yeux bleus orageux de Merlin brillèrent avec une véritable panique, mais après les avoir fermés brièvement, Arthur le vi rassembler son courage et niveler son regard attentif à Agravaine, qui s'était levé.

Son oncle pointa à Merlin et, avec une jubilation bizarre, il exclama, "Tu as de la magie!"

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux à l'affirmation évidente.

Le visage de Merlin, cachant maintenant ce panique initial, était une fois de plus durci par la gravité. "Je l'ai depuis la naissance," spécifia-t-il sans émotion.

_Depuis la naissance? _se demanda-t-il en crainte. _Est-ce même possible? _Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Il avait toujours fait l'assomption que la magie était quelque chose que tu choisissais, que tu acceptais de ta propre volonté.

Mais c'était vrai. Les yeux de Merlin parlaient volumes, et dans ces yeux, Arthur discerna le sens encore plus grand derrière les mots: ce que celà signifiait d'être _né_ avec la magie... ça fesait partie de lui-autant que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines-une partie qui ne s'effacerait jamais, et une partie qui ne pourrait jamais être enlevée ou détruite sans aussi tuer son esprit.

_Toute sa vie! _pensa Arthur. Imagine devoir vivre ta vie avec un tel secret et fardeau toute ta vie! Imagine devoir cacher qui tu étais et ce que tu pouvais faire. Imagine avoir à craindre pour toi-même de jour en jour. Imagine ressentir la haine et la peur dirigée envers tout ce que tu étais. _Tout ce temps... _Il était impressionné du sorcier secret, et une partie de lui était profondément sympathique envers Merlin qui, forcé à mener une vie solitaire, n'a jamais connu autrement.

_Pourquoi es-tu parti? _Arthur lui avait demandé, il y a des années, à propos de son village natal.

_Je... n'appartenait simplement plus; je voulais trouver quelque part où j'avais une place._

_Un peu de succès?_

_Je n'en suis pas encore certain._

Le sourire d'Agravaine disparu brusquement, un regard de révélation prenant sa place. "Alors c'est _toi_," chuchota-il. "_Tu_ es Emrys."

Malgré que le nom ne signifiait rien à Arthur (Il ne l'avait jamais entendu de sa vie), un frisson excitant parcoura le long de son corps. Mais évidemment, celà signifiait quelque chose pour Merlin.

Il avait l'air troublé, et sa voix vascilla avec sa réplique, "C'est ce que les Druides m'appellent."

Les Druides avaient un nom spécial pour lui? Mais- comment- pourquoi...? _Merlin, tu as sûrement un _enfer _de beaucoup d'explications à donner._

Souriant comme un renard, Agravaine gesticula distraitement avec sa main et il demanda rhétoriquement, "Et tu as été à la cour tout ce temps?" Quand Merlin avala convulsivement, son oncle relâcha un rire dépourvu d'humour et continua, "Aux côtés d'Arthur?"

Arthur fronça les sourcils. La manière dont parlait Agravaine lui rappela la fois ou Morgana cacha le garçon Druide Mordred dans ses propres chambres et réussi à le tromper à ne _pas_ y chercher pour. Il pouvait imaginer qu'il sonnait exactement pareil lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait dupé.

Son oncle ressemblait un homme frustré qui, ayant cherché pour quelque chose de précieux depuis longtemps, l'avait finalement trouvé sous son nez. Arthur devina sans doute qu'Agravaine, sous commandes de Morgana, probablement, sans connaître l'identité de Merlin, avait été à la recherche de 'Emrys.'

'Emrys' doit avoir eu une réputation _très_ prestigieuse pour avoir la révérence des Druides et pour avoir attiré l'oeil de Morgana. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle le cherchait-ça c'était quelque chose dautre entièrement. Peut-être l'avait-elle cherché comme un allié? Ça, ou bien qu'elle était intimidée ou même _effrayée_ par la menace qu'il lui posait...

Et elle voulait sa mort.

L'esprit d'Arthur chancela de choc abrutissant quand il réalisa ce que voulait dire ces observations pour cet 'Emrys'... pour Merlin...

_Quoi _d'autre _avait-il fait? Et comment _puissant _est-il, au juste?_

Les gloussements assombrissants d'Agravaine tira Arthur de son état d'égarement engourdie, et il entendu l'accusation mordante dans la voix de l'homme plus âgé lorsqu'il s'exclama, "Comme tu es arrivé à le _décevoir_!"

Les mots frappèrent Merlin directement au coeur, et dans la lueure faible des torches, Arthur vi les yeux de Merlin se fondre avec la culpabilité torturée et se remplir de nouveau de détermination féroce et de colère.

Le message était clair: Merlin croyait faire la bonne chose.

Hochant la tête avec un sourire faux affiché sur le visage, l'homme plus âgé loua, "Je suis impressionné, Merlin. Peut-être sommes-nous plus semblables que tu ne le penses."

Arthur grinça des dents contre l'insulte, et l'envie d'abattre le membre de sa famille traître là et maintenant pour avoir osé suggérer l'envahit et brûla dans son sang inflammé.

Merlin était plus qu'Agravaine et Arthur combinés ne pouvaient jamais _espérér _d'être.

Le traître s'avança et offri la main à Merlin, mais la main de Merlin s'envola en défense, paume dirigée vers l'extérieur et yeux fortement suspects.

Ce n'était une épée mortelle, mais la grâce avec laquelle Merlin tenait sa main, son bras, et son corps prouva comment dangereux il était réellement. Arthur était impressionné qu'Agravaine ne tourna pas la queue pour s'enfuir juste là car c'était évident que son oncle voyait exactement ce qu'il voyait.

C'était plutôt effrayant.

Le sourire du traître tomba, et il retrouna sa propre paume dans un geste de paix et il se déplaça prudemment un peu plus loin de Merlin.

Yeux bleus d'ardoise toujours remplis de soupçon, Merlin baissa sa main lentement, et celle d'Arthur retrouva la poignée de son épée une fois de plus avec rassurance. Le sourire nouveau et penaud d'Agravaine était trop forcé pour son goût; il essayait probablement de le bercer dans un faux sentiment de sécur-

Avec la vitesse d'une vipère, Agravaine s'enfonça vers Merlin, poignard brillant en main, mais Merlin, bougeant encore plus rapidement, jeta les deux bras devant lui. Avec les yeux enflammés d'or, Merlin lança Agravaine dans les airs une fois de pus, et le traître s'écrasa de nouveau sur le sol rocheux.

Cette fois, par contre, il devint immobile et ne bougea pas encore.

Et Merlin demeurra sur ses pieds, indemne.

Le soulagement s'épanouit dans la poitrine d'Arthur et il ferma les yeux en gratitude. Agravaine était mort, tué d'une mesure de beaucoup plus de clémence qu'il ne méritait; Morgana venait juste de perdre un allié; Merlin était sauf.

Ils étaient _tous_ sains et saufs... pour le moment.

_Et, merde, ils étaient probablement _morts_ d'inquiétude à leur sujet._

Merlin demeurra dans sa position défensive un moment de plus, et il regarda ses mains avec une lueur curieusement illisible dans ses yeux avant d'abaisser ses bras à saccades à ses côtés.

Un sillon apparaissant entre ses sourcils, il arpenta en avant et regarda le corps d'Agravaine, peut-être pour l'assuration qu'il était bien mort cette fois.

Le pli sur le front de Merlin s'approfondi de pitié, et il se détourna du traître qu'il avait tué, ayant fait un grand service pour son Roi et son foyer, mais sentant encore la douleur et la culpabilité tout de même.

Glissant de sa cachette, s'échappant tranquillement sans que le maintenant-connu sorcier s'en apperçoive, Arthur, pour la première fois depuis avoir perdu Camelot, sourit véritablement et fièrement, et de l'affection pour le bouffon sorcier naïf, altruiste et compatissant devant lui se répartis sur lui comme une douce couverture avant qu'une différente sorte d'anxiété le surprit.

Que diable allait-il faire? Devrait-il révélé à Merlin qu'il avait été là depuis le début? Qu'il avait tout vu? Devrait-il garder ceci à lui-même et attendre?

Alors que ce serait facile de nier qu'il n'avait rien vu, ce serait difficile à oublier, mais, à ce temps alors que le chaos reignait, quand il avait ses propres démons à combattre, il serait beaucoup plus difficile de révéler et beaucoup plus difficule de s'en tirer.

Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Curieux et désireux comme il était d'entendre le conte de Merlin, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le temps ou l'énergie de la raconter ou l'écouter maintenant.

Par ailleurs, Merlin n'était évidemment pas prêt de lui dire, et de même qu'Arthur était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il s'en foutait de sa magie, il avait l'impression que même lui n'était pas prêt.

Il devait réfléchir un peu plus sur le sujet entier-c'était un énorme changement de ses croyances qu'il venait de faire, après tout. Il voulait aussi apprendre davantage à propos de ce deuxièmement nom indescriptiblement significatif de Merlin, et au-delà de ça, il sentait qu'il devait se prouver. Il devait en quelque sorte se rappeler toutes ses dénonciations injustes de la magie, commencer à changer les choses... peut-être prouver à Merlin qu'il avait maintenant la _chance_ de lui dire la vérité.

Mais d'abord... Morgana.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de satisfaction méchant et d'espoir en pensant à tous les façons que les dons de Merlin pourraient leur être utiles... et comment il pourrait les utiliser pour cette tâche...

Un frisson soudain d'effroi grippa ses intestins: de ce qu'il a vu, il devinait et fesait l'assomption que la magie de Morgana égalait, sinon surpassait, celle de Merlin et elle, contrairement à Merlin, était beaucoup plus impitoyable, n'avait aucune peur de conséquences, et avait eu le temps de maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Et les avantages de Merlin? En avait-ils? Il ne savait pas. Pouvait Merlin... était-il même...?

Enttendant l'approche rapide de son serviteur derrière lui, le jeune fugitif secoua les soucis et les espoirs de sa tête, puis doubla de retour. Espérant que son jeu improvisé était à hauteur et prenant une profonde respiration, il glissa son épée de son fourreau, et il fit semblant de jeté un coup d'oeil prudent autour d'une paroi...

"Merlin!" cria Arthur avec un soulagement authentique alors que Merlin, les yeux confus, vi son Roi qui l'attendait. "Où étais-tu?" ajouta-il pour une belle histoire de couverture.

Pour un moment, Arthur avait peur que Merlin verrait à travers lui, et il avait encore plus peur que maintenant qu'il savait, les choses seraient différentes... que ce serait extraordinairement difficile de ne pas le voir, le traiter ou le regarder différemment et par conséquence révéler ce qu'il a vu. Merlin ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il savait. Pas encore, en tout cas.

"Étais-tu inquiet de moi?" posa Merlin, la danse dans les yeux.

Eh bien, il semblait que très peu d'action ne serait nécessaire du tout. "...Non," il nia, tombant facilement et sans effort dans la relation intemporelle qu'ils partageaient tous deux. "Je fesait sûr que nous n'étions pas suivi."

Même Arthur n'était pas convaincu par son excuse, et Merlin, paraissant toujours plu et intrigué, déclara, "Tu es revenu me chercher." Ce n'était pas une question.

Arthur pris pause et avoua, "D'accord. C'est vrai. Je suis revenu parce que tu es mon seul ami, et je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre."

Le visage de Merlin s'éclaira lentement d'un sourire rayonnant. "Vraiment?" demanda-t-il, touché.

Avec un léger sourir sur les lèvres, Arthur tourna et commenca à les conduire sur le chemin du retour, et avec l'humour que Merlin et Merlin seul ne comprendrait, fidèle à son comportement plus naturel, il moqua, "Ne soit pas stupide."

Il entendit Merlin expirer un rire derrière lui et se mettre à le suivre.

Parce que, magie ou non, Merlin le suivrait aux bouts du monde... comme le ferait lui Arthur.

Parce qu'alors qu'Arthur ne soit peut-être pas en mesure de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la magie de Merlin pour l'instant, il y avait une chance qu'il pourrait le faire dans le future précaire et incertain.

C'est-à-dire, s'il y avait un Roi assez digne pour les y mener.

**A/N:** Voilà le premier chapitre! J'essaierai de traduire et d'ajouter un nouveau chapitre une fois par semaine mais je ne fais pas de promesses; je ne suis pas très rapide et mon ordinateur a déjà effacé mon progrès deux fois mais je vais faire de mon mieux! Merci!


	2. Chapter 2

**Scène 2: Crise d'identité**

"Désolé," murmura Merlin pour la _troisième _fois.

C'était pratiquement impossible pour Arthur de ne pas le fixer d'un regard d'incrédulité total alors que Merlin trébucha pour la _troisième_ fois et alors qu'Arthur-qui prenait soin de regarder où il mettait les pieds sur le sol rugueux et rocheux du tennel en poursuite de Gwen, Isolde et Tristan-se heurta directement dans le dos de son serviteur... pour la _troisième_ fois.

Considérant ce qu'il venait de témoigner dans les caves, considérant le fait que le corps d'Agravaine gisait mort par la main même de l'idiot maladroit (qui l'aurait cru?) devant lui, ce n'était pas tout-à-fait surprenant qu'il l'observait plutôt que de souffler d'agacement comme il l'aurait peut-être fait sous des circonstances plus normales.

Mais ceci était tout _sauf_ normal. Il n'y a que quelques moments, il avait vu un sorcier dangereux et un défendeur loyal... un puissant adversaire-et un avec equel ses enemies devraient être prudents. Maintenant, il y avait peu ou _aucune _trace de cet identité, et au lieu, il y avait juste... son bouffon de valet.

Idiot maladroit? Dangeureux sorcier? Serviteur paresseux? Sage conseiller? Compagnon altruiste? Qui _était_ Merlin, vraiment?

Le jeune homme, aucun plus le sage de la découverte d'Arthur, trébuchait de façon tout aussi maladroite et frustrante que toujours et possédait ce certain _regard _insondable qu'il avait, qui, pour toutes fins, ressemblait le regard brumeux et inébranlable d'un homme contemplant avec diligence le sens même de la vie couplé avec le regard d'un homme perdu dans les nuages lointains d'un sacré bon rêve éveillé (peut-être dans ce cas c'était plutôt un cauchemar qu'une rêverie), et tous deux étaient indubitablement Merlin. Le fait que Merlin était encore _là_ à ses côtés-le soutenant, l'aidant à garder l'équilibre, malgré le danger, malgré ses propres faillites et ses erreurs et son indignité-comme il l'avait toujours été... et il lui avait promis de toujours être... _Ça_ c'était Merlin.

Par contre, la connaissance que tenait maintenant Arthur-la connaissance du pouvoir que cachait Merlin et de la multitude de mensonges qu'il dû sûrement créer-rendait très difficile la tâche de voir qui exatement c'était qui se trouvait vraiment devant lui.

Son esprit jouait tir à la corde avec elle-même alors que les identitées multiformes de Merlin, essayant de réconcilier leur place dans le coeur et la vie d'Arthur, se méangèrent et devinrent floues et se séparaient violemment. Malgré son acceptance de la magie pas-si-maléfique de Merlin et de sa conviction totale de son amitié et loyauté impérissable, il ne pouvait que se demander laquelle était fausse, laquelle était vraie, laquelle appartenait et laquelle non.

Parce que quelque part parmi les mensonges était son Merlin, son ami. Il ne connaissait simplement pas toute l'histoire. Il ne le pouvait pas. Non, pas encore.

Il avait toujours un royaume à regagner, après tout, et-Non, cette pensée était encore plus douloureuse et il repoussa forcément les doutes rampantes.

Eh bien, au moins il avait fait un peu de progrès. Par la troisièment fois, Arthur pouvait dire assurément et avec toute confiance qu'il semblait que la maladresse était _loin_ d'être fausse.

Mais si _cette_ partie était vraie, celà le fit vraiment reconsidérer... et se demander si la magie... la magie de Merlin _était_ réellement assez puissante pour contrer celle de Morgana. Il pouvait admettre qu'il ne connaissait presque rien au sujet de la magie, mais _surement _le clown gauche devant lui serait un _peu_ plus gracieux s'il avait la réputation de cet homme 'Emrys' et avait l'immense pouvoir qu'Arthur le soupçonnait de tenir?

Ilvoulait grogner en frustration. Une autre chose n'avait pas changé: La tendence de Merlin de le rendre absoluement _fou._

Ciel, rien du tout de ce processus de réflextion ni de son débat interne n'était même moindrement _normal._

Alors, dans une tentative de conserver quelque forme de normalité, autant pour sa santée mentale que pour celle de Merlin, Arthur dit d'une voix trainante après un court moment, "Merlin, j'aimerais bien me rapprocher des autres _aujourd'hui_. Au taux que tu nous mènes..."

La voix d'Arthur s'éteignit lorsqu'il remarqua la noirceur dans le visage habituellement ensoleillé de Merlin. Il y avait un regard hanté tout-trop-familier-un regard qu'Arthur avait longtemps vu mais n'avait jamais réellement _remarqué_ jusqu'à ce moment-dans ses yeux orageux, et ils, plus âgées que leurs années, semblaient peser lourds avec le dégout de soi et la culpabilité compatissante pour les vies qu'il avait prises...

Mais tout celà disparu d'un clin d'oeil alors qu le noirceur dans son visage se transforma en un regard d'une préoccupation incisive, et Merlin, remarquant évidemment l'hésitation dans les mots de son maître et détectant le ton sans conviction dans lequel ces mots furent dites, pencha la tête.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Merlin demanda doucement, son ton doux et chaleureux.

C'était un ton qui lui avait une fois dérangé. Dans le début de son reigne, Arthur, se croyant seul responsable pour Camelot et ses habitants, détestait entendre ce ton de _Merlin_ de toute personne, et en raison du stress accablant, il avait souvent été... _impatient_ et presque _cruel _envers Merlin lorsqu'il l'utilisa. Maintenant il savait que, plutôt de s'ouvrir à son seul vrai ami, le jugement et conseil duquel était sans égal, discuter de ses troubles et recevoir le conseil dont il avait besoin, il était devenu si étroit d'esprit qu'il avait été manipulé par le petit _serpent_ hissant dans son oreille.

Il avait été un tel imbécile. C'était un merveille que Merlin ne l'avait pas renoncé.

L'indice d'un sourire honora le visage d'Arthur, et une ruée d'affection le remplit. "C'est drôle. J'allais justement te demander la même question."

Brièvement décontenancé, Merlin, les yeux d'acier duquel rageaient de nouveau d'une agitation intérieure, cligna d'exactement la même façon qu'il venait de le faire il n'y a qu'un moment lorsqu'Arthur l'avait appelé son seul ami, et lentement, un omniprésent sens de paix et de compassion-compassion pour lui-adoucissa ces yeux, et un véritable sourire en coin se répendit sur son visage. Sur ce, Arthur su que la conscience de Merlin, une conscience plus vraie et plus noble qu'aucun autre que le Roi n'ait jamais rencontré, avait de quelque sorte été apaisé et qu'il serait bien.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," le jeune homme le taquina, les yeux étincelantes.

"Tu n'as pas répondu la mienne," le Roi fugitifrépliqua immédiatement.

Ostensiblement et habilement, Merlin rétorqua, "Comment puis-je répondre une question qui n'avait jamais été posée?"

Arthur ouvra la bouche pour faire réponse avec ce qui était censé être un commentaire sarcastique, mais en quelque sorte, il fini par bégaier inutilement et murmurer, "Tu... ne peux pas, je suppose. Répondre, je veux dire."

Le front de Merlin se plissa, et la lueur de malice fit remplacée par une telle lueur étrange d'introspection qu'Arthur était certain que Merin lisait directement ses pensées. Une conversation tacite semblait passer entre les deux, et Merlin dit doucement, "Arthur, tu peux me le dire."

Oui, lisant ses pensées avant même qu'il ne les connaisse.

De chaque fibre de son être, Arthur savait qu'il pouvait partager tout et n'importe quoi avec Merlin, mais pas ceci... Pas maintenent. Il essaya de se convaincre, mais le chaos tourbillonant de confusion, d'espoir, de douleur, de peur et le maudit harcèlement de son doute menacaient de se verser comme du vomi de sa bouche. He _voulait _désespérément en parler avec Merlin... lui demander-le _comprendre_...

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours le problème actuel de le lui _dire_-ceci était une conversation pour laquelle il était complètement dépourvu-et un petit pincement de panique s'alluma dans sa poitrine.

"Merlin," il commença lentement.

Le son soudain de pieds trainants, de torche crépitantes, et de chuchotements marmonnants surpris le jeune Roi, et sursautant de surprise, il tourna rapidement la tête vers la source et il dévia la pointe de son épée devant lui dans une position de guarde.

Merlin, aussi, a bronché, et Arthur remarqua son corps nerveux se tendre immédiatement et se déplacer dans une position plus défensive... _devant _lui. Ils attentirent, retenant le souffle, mais une fois que le couple virent les formes des deux contrebandiers, l'un desquels s'appuyait lourdement sur l'autre et qui semblait horriblement eppuisée-ses paupièresbattirent et son front brillait de sueur d'exertion-et Gwen, Merlin, permettant à sa main tremblante qui hésitait à sa taille de retomber à son côté, selaxa, et le feu féroce dans ses yeux diminua.

Arthur, de l'autre main, devint seulement plus énervé lorsqu'il vit l'expression de soulagement total sur le visage de Gwen et le sourire narquois sur celui de Tristan, et un serrement frais de panique le perca.

Il avait été parti _beaucoup_ trop longtemps dans sa recherche pour Merlin, et maintenant que l'opportunity intime de révéler ce qu'il avait découvert s'était envolée, il n'y avait aucune façon qu'il voulait que personne ne sache ce qu'il avait vu-Moidrement Merlin, qui souffrirait probablement une petite crise cardiaque si son secret était affiché devant pas un, mais _quatre_ autres personnes.

Par ailleurs, ce n'était le temps ni approprié ni prudent de le faire. Ils avaient tous trop sur leurs assiettes sans ajouter la magie de Merlin au poids.

Désespérément, avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent autant qu'appeler, le Roi leur jeta un regard mortel è yeux étroites leur avertissait et leur _défiait_ d'autant que demander pourquoi qu'il-et Merlin- avaient été si retardés.

Alors que Gwen, confuse et inquiète, ne comprenant pas mais acceptant le message, hésita, fema ses yeux curieux, et exhala un soufflant, _"Dieu merci. Vous êtes bien," _Tristant n'était pas si attentionné... ou attentif-il _serait _le chien qui ignorerait de façon flagrante le regard chargé-et renfrogné, il accueillis Arthur avec, "Qu _diable_ vous as pris si longtemps?"

Déséquilibré et n'étant pas préparé avec autant qu'une excuse la plus fragile, Arthur patauga pour une milliseconde avant que Merlin, son sauveur, lui jeta un regard rapide de côté, grimacant imperceptiblement, lâcha rapidement, "Nous nous sommes perdus." Leur offrant tous un sourire apologétique et toqué, il ajouta, "Encore."

Les yeux froids de Tristan se fixèrent sur Merlin, et oubliant Arthur, à son immense soulagement, le contrbandier taquina avec une maquette de réflexion, "Avec toi les menant sur une chasse, je peux faire l'assomption que les hommes nous suivant supposémment sont si perdus qu'ils sont au-delà de la recherche?"

Avec un sourire accomodant qui ne rejoignit pas tout-à-fait ses yeux gardés et prudents, Merlin hocha une fois et répondit simplement, "Ils ne nous troubleront pas encore."

Les yeux saphires d'Arthur s'élargissirent, trahissant son surprise sauvage au mensonge facile et _croyable_-non, demi-vérité que Merlin avait utilisé pour couvrir ses traces (et celles d'Arthur, par extension) et à la douceur que le serviteur-qui avait fait un grand service pour son royaume pour laquelle il aurait été naturellement _très_ hautement louangé, récompensé, et reconnu- avait adopté, et le jeune Roi les baissa immédiatement, ne voulant pas le révélé. Il était concerné que la blague avait peut-être peiné Merlin, mais le valet était composé et ne révélait rien, ce qui était plus qu'Arthur pouvait dire de lui-même.

Le jeune Roi repassa une main légèrement tremblante à travers ses boucles dorées et pris plusieurs profondes respirations pendant que ce qui restait de la panique face è l'appel proche disparu et alors qu'il lutta de repousser le reste de ses pensées troublés-pensées si turbulents que c'était comme si une tempête les avait fouettées à une frénésie aveugle-et les images des masques multiples de Merlin.

Il avait besoin de temps pour penser, mais avant, il devait _faire_ le temps pour se faire car le peu de temps qu'il avait encore-c'était réservé pour Camelot.

Alors, pour maintenant, c'était juste Merlin. Lui et Merlin. Ensemble, comme ils l'étaient toujours.

_Ensemble_, la mémoire d'un homme courageux résonna dans sa tête. Le regard de Gwen le fix tout le temps, et lorsqu'il se retrouva avec assez de contrôle pour lever le sien, il rencontrases yeux bruns et larges, qui l'étudiaient attentivement.

Il ne pouvait pas la tromper, et il n'y aurait pas dû avoir de doute dans son coeur qu'elle ne serait cell à remarquer et persister de le questionner.

Ce n'était pas seulement lui, par contre. Merlin était, après tout, son ami aussi.

Les yeux de Gwen se dérivèrent lentement au serviteur, qui prenait maintenant le temps de s'occuper de la blessure d'Isolde à la demande de Tristan et qui bavardait, et revinrent ensuite se reposer sur lui.

Arthur lisa la question implicite, et soupirant et sentant son coeur encore palpitant se pincer cyniquement, il secoua la tête une fois pour la dissuader et se détourna, disant, "Nous seront en sécurité ici, pour le moment, grâce à Merlin-" il n'avait pas eu l'intention de tant mettre de gratitude dans ses mots-il pouvait ressentir le regard intensémment observant de Gwen sur son dos- mais il en était content lorsque le visage elfique de Merlin rougit en réponse à la louage. "-mais une fois terminé, Merlin, et aussitôt qu'Isolde ne soit assez reposée pour continuer, nous seront mieux de passer."

La tête de Merlin hocha distraitement, et malgré qu'Isolde elle-même lui souria heureusement et avec lassitudepour sa considération pour sa santé, Tristan, levant les yeux de son amant, dit avec un subtile indice de sarcasm, "Comme vous voulez, Sire."

*...*

Arthur plissa les yeux et cligna rapidement alors que ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la lumiàre du soleil, et avec le bras serpentant vers son côté, qui avait commencé à le déranger de nouveau sur la dernière étape de leur voyage dans les caves (Merlin, exaggérant et paranoïaque avait presque _commandé_ qu'ils s'arrêtent pour vérifier sa blessure, mais Arthur n'en voulait pas entendre.), il surveilla et, après un moment, reconnu ses environs.

"Où maintenant?" Tristan, qui aidait encore une faible Isolde, demanda de sa gauche.

Pour un homme n'ayant pas voulu se faire entraîner dans cette guerre et qui avait insité qu'il ne voulait absoluement _rien _à faire avec Arthur, il semblait très bien être... un participant actif-un participant qui _appartenait_ indiscutablement dans leur groupe. En effet, de même que le Roi avait été moins qu'heureux de s'allier avec des _contrebandiers_, il ne pouvait imaginer se battre aux côtés d'un autre (dans cette situation, au moins) et était presque... heureux que les chemins tous deux Tristant et Isoldes s'étaient croisés avec la sienne ainsi que ceux de Merlin et Gwen.

Après un moment de pause et de délibération, Arthur pointa et dit lentement, "Vers les...plaines au-delà des montagnes."

"T'es certain?" Tristan demanda, ses yeux glissants vers ceux d'Arthur au dessus de la tête d'Isolde. Le jeune Roi était modérément étonné que le petit indice d'ironie et de condescension se transforma en gravité lorsqu'il continue, "C'est le royaume de Lot. Il n'est aucun ami aux Pendragon."

Eh bien, maudit.

Alors que son coeur tomba et alors qu'il, examinant les possibilités et feuilletant un plan qui existait à peine, jeta son regard sur le désert, il vit Gwen se pencher autour de Merlin dans sa vision périphérique pour suggérere, "Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver quelque chose ici-une maison où nous puissions nous reposer."

"Nous sommes fugitifs," Tristant la rappela d'un ton neutre, causant le front d'Arthur de se plisser. "Un danger à tous ceux qui nous hébergent."

"Il a raison," Merlin confirma. "Nous devons voyager de nouveau vers Camelot."

D'une façon, l'idée fesait du sens-ils devaient garder l'oeil sur l'enemy et essayer de découvrir quels chevaliers avaient fuit la ville-mais Arthur n'était pas disposé à prendre un risque si dangereux... pas sans un plan parfaitement solide et robuste. Un plai qui ne pouvait échouer. Un plan qui récclamera tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Personne d'autre ne serait blessé à cause de _ses_ erreurs.

Il brassa les pieds inutilement et protesta, "Non, nous devons continuer."

"Si nous nous arrêtons dans la forête d'Ascetir, nous seront en sécurité... au moins pour un temps," Merlin expliqua rapidement.

Sa volonté faiblit et il expira, "Non..."

La sagesse de force dans la voix douce de son serviteur tourna la tête d'Arthur, et il e regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés dans la cave. "S'il y a des surviveurs de la bataille, c'est là qu'ils seront cachés," Merlin dit astucieusement.

"Je sais ce que je ferais," Tristan intercéda sournoisement. "Tu es le Roi, Arthur," il ajouta d'une voix suggestive. "Tu es notre chef-"

"D'accord!" Arthur interrompit nettement. De sous ses cils, il vit le petit sourire narquois sur le visage de Tristan, et les ombres de la doute de soi qu'il essayait tant d'ignorer commença à brouiller ses pensées une fois de plus. "La forêt d'Ascetir, alors."

*...*

Ils arrêtèrent pour camper quelques heures plus tard, et d'un consensus non verbale, tout le monde, à l'exception d'Isolde, qui fut commandée par un Tristan surprotecteur de s'assir et relaxer, se divisèrent les corvées.

Par le temps que Tristan retourna avec de l'eau fraîche et qu'Arthur retourna de vérifier les alentours pour des signes d'animaux ou de bandits dangereux, Merlin avait assez recueilli de bois pour commencer le feu, et alors que Gwen s'assis près d'Isolde pour soigneusement installer le foyer et alors que Merlin erra plus loin, Tristan commence à recueillir plus de bois pour durer la nuit.

Lorsqu'Arthur le rejoignit, le contrebandier sourit et dit avec l'air d'un despote de l'enfance, "Eh bien, regarde toi."

Le jeune Roi s'accroupit et regarda brièvement Tristan avant de se détourner avec un soupir interne, et avec l'intention d'ignorer ses railleries, il continua sa tâche.

"D'abord tu retournes pour sauver to serviteur. Maintenant, tu te salis les mains," il dit de fausse surprise. "Mais alors... pourquoi pas? T'es juste comme tout le monde. Il n'y a rien de _spécial_-" il faillit siffler le mot "-à propos de toi, n'est-ce pas?"

Les mots le blessa comme un poignard. Il s'était toujours efforcé d'être le meilleur homme qu'il ne pouvait possiblement être... pour son père, pour son royaume et son peuple, pour Guinevere et... Merlin, et d'entendre ces mots dirigés contre lui-lui qui avait dédié sa vie entière à suer, saigner et pleurer pour Camelot-avec un tel mépris était angoissant.

Le pire c'était que Tristan avait raison.

Son meilleur n'était pas assez bon.

Le tempérament vif qu'il avait hérité de Uther autant que le désire de terminer la querelle que Tristant avait Tristant avec lui aussi pacifiquement que possible ragea en lui, et il se leva brusquement et répondit passionnémment, "Peut-être que tu a raison. Peut-être que je ne mérites pas d'être Roi."

"Bien, ça va puisque tu ne l'est pas." Le contrebandier fit culbuter un bâton dans l'air et le rattrapa paresseusement. "Plus maintenant."

Avec le poignard s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son coeur et les railleries coupantes de Tristan aspirant l'énergie, l'espoir, et la _vie _restante en lui, le Roi fugitif baissa les yeux et ressentit le besoin irrépressible d'être seul... de simplement permetter aux ombres de l'envahir.

Il ne pouvait plus les combattre, pour celà, il se détestait.

Arthur s'était attendu que Merlin le suive, et quand ce n'était pas la voix de son ami mais celle de _Gwen _qui appela son nom de derrière lui et _Gwen_ qui essaya de prendre sa main, c'était simplement trop.

Qu'elle le voit ainsi, une coquille de lui-même... et qu'elle le voit à son plus vulnérable _encore_... qu'elle soit de nouveau témoin de ses émotions roulantes, écrasantes et crus _encore_...

Elle lui avait déjà tant volé qu'il ne pouvait et ne lui permettrait pas d'en prendre d'avantage. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Il ne pouvait _la_ supporter.

"Arrête," avertit-il.

Arthur predu presque son calme lorsque les yeux tendres de chocolat de Gwen brillèrent de peine, et regrettant le ton sans émotion et la raison pour sa nécessité, il continua, "Ce qui s'est passé à Ealdor était un moment de faibless."

Gwen, le front plissé d'incrédulité évidente à ses mots, reconnu le mensonge immédiatement parce qu'elle, aussi, avait ressenti quelque chose de _plus_ dans cette réunion que de 'faibless', et avec l'écho de la prédiction confiante de Merlin qu'ils se retrouveraient de nouveau résonnant dans son oreille, la mémoire des yeux brillants et fières du serviteur lorsqu'il détourna la Princess Mithian en faveur de son amante née paysanne et banie, et la chaleur de la dernière étreinte de Gwen imprimée sur sa peau, il recula à l'interne et refoula la pleine vérité de l'affaire.

Il l'aimait encore, et pourtant sa trahison-elle ne pouvait être négligée, et dans sa détresse, il ne pouvait voir aucune façon qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être oubliée.

Il vit ses larmes, rappela ses excuses, et _revécu _le moment qu'elle embrassa _un autre._

Comment les joies du passé ne pourraient jamais comparé é aucun future avec elle après ce qu'elle avait fait?

Par dessus l'épaule de Gwen, il vit Merlin s'affairant avec le feu mourant, et il soupira à l'interne, _Il semble que tu a eu tort, cette fois, mon ami._

"Ce que tu m'as fait..." sa voix brisa, et il avala fortement. "Tout ce que je chérissait entre nous; tout ce que nous avions-c'est parti... Ça ne changera jamais."

S,enforcant avec difficulté de retenir ses larmes, elle pinca les lèvres en compréhension et dégoût de soi, et son visage se froissa.

"Je suis désolée."

Il ferma les yeux, et une larme tomba.

Et il lui permis de le quitter.

*...*

Merlin l'avait une fois appelé le Roi Maintenant et Future. (1)

Arthur n'avait peut-être pas su que ça avait pris presqu'une décennie pour Merlin de partager leur destin lié avec lui de cette façon, mais la significance de ce moment n'était pas entièrement perdu sur le Roi.

À l'époque, les mots l'avaient en quelque sorte touché profondément, causant son être entier de vibrer comme la peau tendue d'un tambour. Il s'était senti comme si... les mots-le _titre_, était le _sien _et le sien seul... comme si, pour un moment fugace, le Destin même avait soufflé sur lui, le bénissant de quelque chose de merveilleux et inimaginable.

Dans ce moment, il n'avait aucun doute, aucune inquiétude. Dans ce moment, il n'avait jamais été plus certain et plus fier de qui il était et ce qu'il était censé faire dans ce monde.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait eu un tel effet profond sur lui, il savait qu'il y avait un ton de fierté féroce dans la voix basse de Merlin qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Non-plus oublierait-il la façon dont ces yeux kaléidoscopiques-à la fois espiègles et sages-semblaient mirroiter avec une joie indescriptible et une foi inébranlable lorsqu'il lui dit ces mots.

Mais maintenant, alors que le jeune fugitif fix les flames de leur maigre, et plutôt pitieux feu de camp, le titre le moquait et ressemblait plus à une malédiction empoisonnée se répandant sur le terrain que l'espoir dorée et glorieuse qu'il était _supposé _représenter.

_Roi Maintenant et Future, _il se gronda sarcastiquement. _Pour ce que j'ai fait... pour ce que j'ai permis à mon peuple de souffrir pour moi..._

C'était peut-être écrit pour lui, mais il ne le _méritait _pas.

Le Destin avoit mal choisit son héro.

Il n'entendit pas Merlin l'approcher avant que Merlin le claqua amicablement sur le bras, et s'assisant à côté de lui contre l'arbre, il dit, "Viens. Je prendrai la monte."

Ne sachant pas s'il était reconnaissant que Merlin était venu lui parler ou s'il voulait parler du tout, Arthur ne répondit pas. Par contre, le moment que les yeux de Merlin se fixèrent sur son visage et le moment qu'il demanda gentiment, "Arthur, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?" il su qu'il avait _besoin_ d'avoir Merlin là avec lui.

Il ne pouvait et n_'allait_ plus le repousser. Pas quand il était le dernier-secrets de côté-à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Celui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû douter ou questionner... imprisonné ou menacé avec l'exile... celui qui devait l'observer muet comme il démontra sa répugnance pour la magie encore et encore...

Son seul, vrai ami. Malgré tout ça.

"N'écoute pas Tristan," Merlin continua doucement. "Il ne te connais pas."

Il n'était pas surpris que Merlin avait tellement lu, mais ce n'était qu'une fraction de ce qui le dérangeait. Quand il déchira enfin les yeux du feu et regarda Merlin, les yeux familiers duquel brillaient d'un amour fraternel, il se trouva disant, presque excusant, "J'ai fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes."

Sans hésitation et sans briser le contact avec les yeux, Merlin dit, "Ils _vous _ont trahis. Ce n'était pas de votre faute."

C'était Arthur qui se détourna. "Non," il exhala, secouant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel.

C'_était_ sa faute.

"J'étais un imbécile," il admit. "J'ai méconnu tout le monde." _Toi, plus que personne. J'aurais dû t'écouter, Merlin. J'aurais dû voir. _"Mon oncle... Morgana... chaque décision que j'ai faite a été... incorrect."

Merlin se pencha en avant et dit d'un ton poupe, "Tu es trop dur sur toi-même."

"Je devrais être plus perspicace," répondit Arthur en désaccord. _J'aurais dû savoir. Ceci n'aurait jamais arrivé si j'étais le Roi qu'ils méritaient. _"Sage... Une homme d'État. Un Roi!" Il haussa faiblement les épaules et commenca à secouer la tête. "Tristan a raison: Il n'y a rien de spécial à propos de moi... Je suis juste comme tout le monde."

"Tu ne l'est pas," Merlin dit, les yeux sérieux. C'était vraiment incroyable combien le serviteur croyait vraiment en lui, mais ce loyauté de coeur pur débordant de ces yeux brillants et compréhensifs rappela seulement Arthur qu'il n'avait pas seulement laisser tomber lui-même et son peuple mais qu'il avait aussi laisser tomber Merlin. "Tu es un Roi digne."

"Je suis bon avec une épée," il plaisanta sans conviction. "C'est tout."

"Ton peuple t'aimes."

"La plupart d'entre eux sont morts," Arthur dit crûment. "Grâce à moi."

"Non, la plupart d'entre eux se sont échappés," Merlin corrigea. Il gesticula de la main. "Ils seront ici dans la forêt; j'en suis certain."

"S'ils le sont," Arthur dit brusquement, "ils devront se trouver un nouveau Roi."

Les yeux de Merlin se retournèrent sur lui avec un regard d'incrédulité et de perplexité, et quand Arthur détecta l'indice de déception, il jeta le bâton avec lequel il jouait plus tôt de ses genous et se leva.

"Arthur," Merlin appele presqu'avec colère alors que le Roi, sans se retourner une fois, le laissa près de l'arbre. "Arthur!"

À la fois soulagé et attristé que Merlin ne le suivit pas, le Roi se coucha pour la nuit, et il senti le regard solennel, concerné et ferme de Merlin sur son dos même après que Gwen, incapable de dormir elle-même, rampa le rejoindre pour le garder compagnie une heure plus tard.

*...*

Merlin devait vraiment apprendre ce que voulait dire le silence, et étant un sorcier secret vivant à Camelot qui _devrait_ déjà savoir-non, plus que _savoir_-il devrait pouvoir _incarner_ le silence...

C'était vraiment un maudit miracle qu'il avait survécu si longtemps.

Le Roi venait tout juste de réussir à se glisser dans un repos intermittent lorsqu'il fut secoué éveillé par le jeune homme, qui piétina et écrasait à environ comme un cheval ombrageux et non formé, avant de disparaître de façon et-tant-soupçonneux dans la forêt.

Même s'il était en aucune humeure de bouger, Arthur ne pouvait pas ne pas suivre l'idiot-ce serait juste sa chance que Merlin se blesse-et seulement assez éveillé pour reconnaître que son _cerveau_ n'était pas assez éveillé pour faire plus que des pensées culbutantes paresseuses, il grommela à propos de valets somnambules et de chevilles foulés sous son souffle alors qu'il trébuchaità travers les broussailles après le serviteur, qui avait choisi de commencé à _courir _et puis _crier_.

Il avait un désir de mort, Arthur en était convaincu. Si les patrouilles enemies ne le tuaient pas, _il _allait le faire.

Par contre, après s'être légèrement perdu et rejoignant finalement Merlin, il vit, de derrière un arbre, le _dragon_-Merlin _parlant_ au dragon...

Que. _Diable_? Il doit être _fou_! Complètement. Fou. Arthur avait à moitié envie de prendre d'assaut la clairière, saisir l'idiot par son oreille ridiculement sur-dimensionné, le traîner en arrière jusqu'au terrain de camping, l'assir, et de le _fixer_ jusqu'à la mort pour sa complète stupidité.

Bien sur, il ne fit rien de la sorte... même si c'était très tentant.

Plutôt, après que ses yeux s'élargissirent à la grosseur d'une assiette de souper et sa mâchoire tomba au sol, il cligna une fois, grogna, jeta les mains en l'air dans la défaite, et se retourna pour traquer retour au camp.

La magie, Gwen, Camelot... et _maintenant_ des dragons? Il ne pouvait pas faire face à ceci maintenant. Non. Il allait oublier qu'il a vu ce qui était supposé être un dragon mort-peut-être c'était un différent... ou était-ce trop fou de présumer que le dragon que _lui_-même avait tué avait été réincarné en un dragon _très _similaire? Comment le saurait-il?-et l'idiot étrange étant _sociable_ avec, et il allait retourner au lit.

Oui, le lit sonnait très bon maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de serviteurs mentalement instables ni dragons massifs et cracheurs de feu _là_, après tout.

Ce qu'Arthur ne vit pas lorsqu'il se détourna c'est une légende en devenir.

Il ne vit pas les yeux orageux de Merlin luir avec expoir lorsque l'inspiration brillante le frappa et quand l'idée-même qui changerait la vie du jeune Roi pour toujours se forma; il ne vit pas les yeux profonds et dorées, luisants d'amusement et de satisfaction, du dragon se dévier un moment de son maître pour observer sa retraite.

Pas que ça aurait fait une différence s'il avait tout vu de toute façon: par le temps qu'Arthur, qui avait finalement fini sa rodomontade, s'était recroquevillé près du feu une fois de plus, il s'était convaincu que l'incident entier était un rêve, et par le temps que Merlin le secoua éveillé le lendemin, c'était presque tout à fait oublié.

Presque.

**A\N: **(1) Je crois que c'est l'épisode 4x11 la première fois que Merlin appela Arthur le Roi Maintenant et Future à sa face. Si je me trompes, laissez-mois savoir!


End file.
